El Impresionante Club de Fans de Adair
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Aunque Adair no lo sabía, tenía un club de fans. Un club de fans muy impresionante, que tenía dos miembros muy impresionantes: los Caballeros Tormenta y Juicio.


**El Impresionante Club de Fans de Adair**  
por Lucathia

**Renuncia:** La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Notas:** Escrito por la petición "Resulta que Juicio es el fan número uno de Adair..." para no_true_par en dreamwidth.

* * *

Aunque Adair no lo sabía, tenía un club de fans. Un club de fans muy impresionante, aunque la razón de ello no era la cantidad de miembros. Por decirlo simplemente, el club de fans de Adair estaba integrado por personas asombrosas, uno de ellos el Caballero Tormenta, quien era parte de los Doce Caballeros Sagrados, responsables de dar a conocer y mantener la influencia del Dios de la Luz. Como todos los dioses tenían prohibido interactuar con el continente directamente, necesitaban seguidores para difundir su fe. ¡Eso hacía a los Doce Caballeros Sagrados semidioses, y prácticamente leyendas vivientes!

Con una persona tan influyente como el Caballero Tormenta en el Club de Fans de Adair, ¿cómo podía el club ser considerado un punto menos que impresionante?

El otro miembro del club lo hacía todavía más impresionante, puesto que era nada menos que el Caballero Juicio, otra leyenda viviente, aquél con el que las madres asustan a sus niños ("¡Si no haces tu tarea, el Caballero Juicio te arrastrará a los calabozos y te latigueará hasta morir!") y los nobles se amenazan mutuamente ("Si interfieres en mis propósitos, ¡enviaré al Caballero Juicio evidencias de tus fechorías! ¡Estarás muerto antes de que le puedas rogar al Dios de la Luz que te salve!). No había nadie que no supiera de la crueldad del Caballero Juicio y su falta de paciencia con las tonterías. El hecho de que él también fuera parte del Club de Fans de Adair significaba mucho.

Regresemos a los orígenes de este club. Todo comenzó con la siguiente conversación.

―Hermano Tormenta, le place sobremanera a Sol se que el Dios de la Luz lo haya guiado al lado de su Hermano Tormenta en esta aciaga hora, puesto que Sol tiene funestas noticias que comunicar en su divino lugar. Muchos de los amados hijos del benevolente Dios de la Luz se han apartado de su lado, extraviados de su destino por tentaciones vanas que no son más que...

―Dolor, dolor, dolor de cabeza, agh...

―Capitán Caballero Tormenta, el Capitán desea informarle que nuestro número de creyentes ha disminuido.

En este bello momento que se inscribiría en la historia, el Caballero Tormenta retiró su mano de la sien y observó con admiración a la persona frente a él. Su súbito descubrimiento de que ahora tenía un traductor que podía resumir los discursos del Caballero Sol en unas pocas y concisas palabras, lo conmovió tanto que su corazón casi se detiene (afortunadamente, eso no pasó, o el Templo Sagrado se habría colapsado por el repentino cese del flujo del papeleo), y por una vez en la vida la sonrisa despreocupada que apareció en su rostro fue honesta, y no forzada en lo más mínimo.

―¿Y tú eres...? ―preguntó el Caballero Tormenta en un jadeo leve. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba adorando a la persona frente a él como uno debería adorar al Caballero Sol, el portavoz del Dios de la Luz, pero era absurdo, puesto que la persona en cuestión era nada más un caballero sagrado ordinario (aunque no era un vice-capitán ordinario).

―Soy Adair, Capitán Caballero Tormenta.

―Adair... ―repitió el Caballero Tormenta con reverencia, mientras su mente le informaba que Adair era el caballero sagrado que el Caballero Sol había escogido como su vice-capitán. ¡Qué elección tan excepcional! A un lado, el Caballero Sol había sido olvidado por completo y enviado a la esquina más recóndita de la mente del Caballero Tormenta, pues nada le parecía a él más importante en este momento que el trascendental descubrimiento de la existencia de Adair. Por supuesto, el Caballero Sol tenía noticias funestas que comunicar, y aún cuando su vice-capitán había resumido lo su discurso anterior, todavía tenía más cosas qué decir. Sin distraerse, el Caballero Sol abrió la boca para seguir impartiendo la voluntad del Dios de la Luz, pero el Caballero Tormenta se volvió hacia Adair inmediatamente―. ¿Qué es lo que tu Capitán está a punto de decir?

―El Capitán desea que usted investigue este asunto.

―Considéralo hecho ―respondió el Caballero Tormenta con alegría, exaltado por que, además de un buen traductor, Adair también era un lector de mentes, que ni siquiera tenía que esperar a que el Caballero Sol hablara para saber lo que iba a decir. No fue sino hasta después de que el Caballero Tormenta hubiera desaparecido de su vista que el Caballero Sol cerró la boca y parpadeó.

Esto fue meramente el inicio, y meramente la parte que el Caballero Tormenta tuvo en el asunto (y ni siquiera era todo, de parte del Caballero Tormenta. ¡Imaginen la expresión que mostró cuando descubrió que Adair, encima, era _excelente_ para el papeleo!). Adelantemos la historia hasta otro evento trascendental que debería consignarse en los libros de historia.

El Caballero Juicio, tras undía difícil de juzgar criminales, se encontró con el Caballero Sol y su capitán en el pasillo. Sucedió lo siguiente.

―La benevolencia del Dios de la Luz ilumina este día hasta las más recónditas esquinas de nuestro reino, envolviendo a aquellos que se ocupan de sostener nuestra economía. Sol agradece encarecidamente al Dios de la Luz por nuestra abundante cosecha de moras azules y nuestros talentosos panaderos que sirven al Dios de la Luz proveyendo alimentos a su gente.

―Capitán Caballero Sol, no te alegres tanto de la abundancia de moras azules en esta cosecha. La gula es un pecado que el severo Dios de la Luz no ve con buenos ojos.

De esta manera, los Caballeros Sol y Juicio discutían; el Caballero Sol alababa la benevolencia del Dios de la Luz mientras que el Caballero Juicio volvía sus palabras contra él, y jamás estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

En realidad, su conversación era más o menos así:

―_¡Compra pay de mora azul para mí! ¡La fila siempre es muy larga!_

―_Sol, comes demasiados dulces._

―_¡Tonterías! ¡Nunca son demasiados dulces!_

―_Hoy no tengo tiempo._

―_Pero eres el único que puede intimidar a la multitud..._

Detrás del Caballero Sol, Adair detuvo su camino. Escuchó su conversación sin ofrecer ningún comentario hasta quepareció que no iban a poder llegar a un acuerdo.

―Capitán Caballero Juicio, si me permite interrumpir, yo puedo ir a ese encargo en su lugar.

Tanto el Caballero Juicio como el Caballero Sol se callaron y se volvieron para ver a Adair. El Caballero Juicio intercambió una mirada con el Caballero Sol, aunque personas normales habrían considerado que era una mirada asesina en vez de una normal. El Caballero Sol no era una persona normal, y se limitó a sonreír alegremente al Caballero Juicio, antes de volverse hacia Adair y darle instrucciones. Aunque Adair no era su primera opción, ¡no era mala idea! ¡Que fuera cualquier persona era mejor a que él fuera personalmente!

El Caballero Juicio lanzó otra mirada "asesina" a Adair, pero Adair tampoco era una persona normal. Cuando el Caballero Juicio lo reprimió por su atrevimiento, Adair solamente inclinó la cabeza para indicar que había entendido y se fue a cumplir el "encargo".

Cuando los Caballeros Juicio y Sol se quedaron solos en el corredor, Juicio siguió viendo a Adair alejarse, medianamente sorprendido de que Adair no se hubiera sentido intimidado por él.

―Vaya vice-capitán te conseguiste, Sol.

―_Comprendió todo lo que estábamos diciendo._

―Ya sé, ¿verdad? ¿No tengo el mejor ojo para las personas?

El Caballero Juicio asintió distraídamente, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras meditaba sobre el vice-capitán del Caballero Sol. Eso marcó el inicio del camino del Caballero Juicio hacia convertirse el fan número uno de Adair. No fue un momento tan conmovedor como el del Caballero Tormenta, pero el aprecio del Caballero Juicio hacia el vice-capitán del Caballero Sol seguiría creciendo.

Después de ese día, el Caballero Juicio se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho tiempo libre, ya que no estaba aterrorizando la multitud de la panadería tan seguido como antes, no tenía que ahuyentar tantos perros, y, más importante todavía, no tenía que vigilar al Caballero Sol a cada momento. Consideró cómo era que se había generado esta situación (siempre había pensado que vigilar al Caballero Sol era su segundo empleo) y descubrió que este tiempo libre era gracias a una persona en particular que nunca estaba lejos del Caballero Sol.

La próxima vez que el Caballero Juicio se topó con Adair, observó sus interacciones con el Caballero Sol y pensó "_Por fin, alguien que lo mantenga en cintura cuando no puedo vigilarlo_":

Fue como si quitaran una carga pesada de sus hombros. El alivio lo inundó, tan intensamente que haría que cualquiera se pusiera de rodillas, pero el Caballero Juicio no era "cualquiera". Su cara permaneció estoica, y sólo una ligera contracción de su mano indicó la poderosa emoción que lo embargaba.

Que un vice-capitán mantuviera en cintura a su capitán era una idea incongruente, pero era la verdad, pues cuando el Caballero Juicio observaba las interacciones entre Adair y el Caballero Sol, sólo veía una madre exigente atendiendo a su niño, pero Adair era una madre con mano dura. Entendía las necesidades de su Capitán, pero también veía por su bienestar.

El Caballero Juicio asintió un par de veces antes de acercarse a Adair y poner una mano en su hombro. Junto a él, el Caballero Sol inclinó la cabeza a un lado, curioso.

Adair fijó la vista en la mano que el Caballero Juicio había puesto en su hombro.

―Confío a Sol a tus cuidados ―dijo el Caballero Juicio solemnemente, como un padre que le da permiso al novio de su hija para salir con ella.

Antes de que Adair pudiera parpadear, el Caballero Juicio se fue, con una ligereza en su andar que una persona común no habría podido detectar, oculta por su túnica holgada y sus pasos rápidos y seguros. Ni Adair ni el Caballero Sol eran personas comunes, así que se quedaron viendo fijamente al Caballero Juicio, preguntándose si sus ojos los engañaban.

Cuando el Caballero Sol se recuperó, llamó al Caballero Juicio.

―Hey, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡Vuelve aquí!

―Capitán...

Mucho, mucho después, Adair salvó tanto al Caballero Juicio como al Caballero Tormenta de las locuras del Caballero Sol en un mismo día (el Caballero Sol debía estar _en cama_ tras haber sido herido. Adair se encargó de ello, salvando al Caballero Juicio de tener que montar guardia afuera del cuarto del Caballero Sol, y también se encargó de la mitad del papeleo del Caballero Sol, salvando al Caballero Tormenta de quedarse ciego). Frente a la puerta del Caballero Sol, que había sido sellada por Adair, los Caballeros Juicio y Tormenta intercambiaron una mirada. Por una vez, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, y lo que pensaban era ni más ni menos "_Adair es el mejor_".

Y así fue como se formó el Fan de Clubs de Adair. Llámenle el Impresionante Fan de Clubs de Adair, puesto que no hay otro club de fans que pueda presumir de tener al Caballero Tormenta y al Caballero Juicio en sus filas.

¿El objetivo del club?

Asegurarse de que Adair no muriera por exceso de trabajo.

* * *

fin

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero haber hecho reír a algunos de ustedes :)


End file.
